


Two Strangers in the Night

by Winter_Nightingale



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Divorce, Eddie is a bad dad, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Pain, Post-Canon, Sleeper inherits the family trauma, Symby tries to be a good parent, compared to canon this is the Good Place, i had to im so sorry, its better than current comics though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Nightingale/pseuds/Winter_Nightingale
Summary: "Carnage" is dead. Now Eddie Brock has to face the consequences of his actions and his family.





	Two Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically posted this before the publication of Absolute Garbage 4 because I was inspired by the shit that happened in the preview. Time for Sleeper to inherit the family trauma! This hurt me so badly to write and feel free to cry with me. (I'll probably try to fix tags later when I can use my laptop cause the mobile one SUCKS!) Also thank you so much to Mollesbian who kept me motivated and who endlessly tolerates my angst kicks.

Finally it was over, after all these months of panic and fear the threat of "Carnage" was finally over. Watching the last tendrils of the Grendel symbiote burn away from Kasady's body Eddie finally felt like he could breathe. With Grendel gone so was the threat of Knull's awakening. Now things could return to normal. Before that could happen, however, he needed to retrieve Dylan.  
"Spiderman!" He shouted. The hero finished webbing together the remaining peices of Grendel that had been controlling people and jogged over. "Everything okay over here Eddie?"  
"Yes it's burned completely now. I'm sure the Avengers will contain the ashes just to be sure though. Where did Dylan go?"  
"Oh I think he went with Normie to try and find that weird cat from earlier. He seemed kinda upset that it was gone."  
Of course he would be out looking for Sleeper. Sleeper had saved him and Normie from the other symbiotes and to repay him Eddie had locked him out of the bunker. It was just too risky, he told himself, he had seen Knull take control of symbiotes and if that had happened with Sleeper inside the bunker, it was just too horrible to imagine. He was probably fine he was resourceful, even if he was being hosted by a stray cat. Obviously the condition of his host was unimportant.

Turning away from the furnace Eddie began to make his way out of the bunker. Dylan couldn't be far and Captain America wouldn't let two children wander very far alone. Looking around outside he was about to ask Cap where they were when he heard someone call out "Banner!!" Quickly turning to look he saw Dr. Banner picking his way over the rubble and heading towards where the Avengers had gathered. There was no sign of the Hulk or of the symbiote. They had left Eddie just before the final confrontation with Grendel. They had said something about "Needing to fix their mess" and that Eddie "Couldn't do what needed to be done". He never expected them to attach to Banner much less awaken the Hulk. He still felt a sliver of fear leftover from the first sight of the beast that combination had made. The remaining Avengers had joined Banner at the edge of the debris pile and were firing questions at him. "Are you alright?" One asked. "Where did you go?" Went another. Eddie hurried over and Banner looked up from where he had taken a seat on a section of wall. He waved off the concern of the others "I'm fine all things considered. I'm assuming Carnage is finished?"

"We were able to trap him in the furnace and burn him away." Cap answered. "We were worried after the symbiote bonded to you. Where is it?" He asked.

"I suppose I should explain" Banner said taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses. "After they bonded to me we all agreed to let them stay. Joe, Hulk and myself thought they could help and they did. I know you all probably saw us tossing around Carnage until they got distracted. I think something was calling to them. Next thing I know the Maker is there holding a weird cat and trying to tear it's spine out. So we tore off his head." It made sense that the symbiote would want to kill The Maker seeing as he wanted to destroy all of thier spawn and was then threatening Sleeper to their face. 

The Avengers grimaced at this and Eddie remembered how it felt to crush a skull between those dagger-like teeth. A brain the size of the Maker's would keep the symbiote fed for months. Banner shrugged and continued his tale. "I think they talked to the one in the cat but they didn't let me hear. When I came around again the cat was on our shoulder and we had a capsule with the other symbiotes in it. They sensed that you all had defeated Carnage and they said to thank you all for them."

"Is it still with you?" Eddie interrupted. 

"I was getting to that. They thanked me for allowing them to stay but said it was too cramped in my head for that to be any more than temporary. They separated from Hulk and followed the cat to the old cathedral. I think I heard them say something about a ship being there." Then he looked Eddie dead in the eyes "Also Brock, they wanted me to tell you goodbye. Sounded almost like they were asking me to deliver divorce papers. The kids were looking for that cat too so they're probably at the church."  
This confused Eddie but now he knew where he needed to go. Thanking Banner he started towards the nearest church. 

As he neared the building he recognized it as Our Lady of Saints, the place all this had started so long ago. With all the mixed emotions stirring in his chest he started calling for the boys and the symbiotes. Distantly he heard Dylan's voice call out "Eddie! Over here!" He followed the sound to a hole where the doors had once been that was most likely caused by the crazed symbiotes trying to reach former hosts. Inside he could see Dylan and Normie coming towards him and close to the altar was a small alien ship. That must have been what Sleeper used to return to Earth he thought.

"Eddie they're leaving!" Dylan panted as he reached his side "you've gotta talk them out of it!"  
"Leaving? What do you mean?" he asked.  
"We came here looking for Sleeper and he was already here with his parent. They were talking and Sleeper was telling them they need to go to space with him and they said they would and that since they got all the other babies back they would take them along even if Mania decided to stay and go back to Andi. But they're leaving with all of their spawn because you're an asshole." Dylan let out in a rush.  
"He's quoting the symbiote." Normie said "my mom doesn't like it when I swear so I'm covering for you."  
Eddie looked back towards the ship now filled with worry and confusion about the turn this day had taken.

Now that his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness he could make out shapes moving around the ship. Sleeper was carrying containment tubes that appeared to hold five of his siblings, where Scream had come from Eddie had no idea, into the ship. Then he spotted them. His symbiote with it's ever present spider emblem was tracing patterns on a bell that had fallen into the sanctuary when the wall was destroyed. Slowly making his way down the church aisle towards them he tried to think of what to say. So much had come between them in the past few months he wasn't sure where to start. Pausing a few feet away from them, unsure of how they would react he simply asked "What are you doing?" It came out in more of a whisper but he was glad it didnt sound like an accusation. 

"It's so strange to see these while they are quiet. They're actually quite beautiful when they arent hurting me." They said without turning to face Eddie. 

"You haven't talked like that in a long time."

"Being in Banner's mind helped to repair most of the damage done by Price. Banner was kind to me. Understood what I was trying to do." 

"What was that?" 

They sighed more to express their feelings than any need for oxygen. "Eddie, I started this. My carelessness is what caused Carnage. I realize that it was Grendel controlling Cletus but Knull would never have chosen him if I hadn't abandoned my first child. I had to make that right. On top of that most of the people that got hurt in this were targeted for being my hosts I couldnt let anyone else die because of me."

"You stopped fighting Carnage to go after The Maker. That's when people died." Now it was an accusation. All this talk that reeked of nobility and sacrifice was pissing Eddie off. What had they risked when they abandoned him and Dylan just to go after some evil scientist Hybrid. Finally they turned to face Eddie and he was surprised. They appeared to be hostless but were holding a humanoid shape, it reminded him of Carnage a bit with how emaciated and bony they looked. 

"The Avengers were awake by then and my child needed me. The Maker had suppressed the others and was going to kill them all starting with Sleeper." They took a step towards Eddie and looked him in the eyes. Quietly they said "Do you know what it is like to hear your child scream out for you? Not knowing if you can reach them in time?" They took another step. "You would if you hadn't locked him out of the bunker." 

Eddie took a step back "I had to, Carnage was too close to getting in. I had to protect Dylan." 

"I know. Dylan is your son but you seem to have forgotten that Sleeper is as well." 

Eddie wanted to change the subject uncomfortable with what they were implying.  
"Dylan said you were leaving. You can't do that."

They snorted and raised what would've been an eyebrow on a human. "Why not? Are you going to stop me?" 

Eddie had to think quickly. "I need you here. I didnt know what to do without you when I thought you were dead. I can't lose you again." 

"You dont need me Eddie. You don't even want me why else would you believe I would do those terrible things to you?" 

For quite a while Eddie had believed that the symbiote was manipulating his memories along with worse offenses. Inventing a sister and an uncle, erasing a memory of accidentally killing his neighbor and even assaulting Anne and creating Dylan were just some of the things he had thought. Now with his codex cleared of Knull's influence Eddie knew it had all been false. He did have a sister and uncle, he had been the child hit by a drunk driver and Dylan was not the product of a violation of Anne. Just an inadvisable night of emotion and old memories while the only thing the symbiote violated was a bucket of chocolate ice cream hidden in the back of Anne's freezer. 

"I know that wasn't real now." He said taking a step back towards them feeling a desperation set in. He felt so weak on his own and there was no way to know just what other horrors were lurking to take advantage of that weakness. "We've come back from worse. I sold you remember? I..I tried to kill you but you forgave me."

The symbiote looked away towards where a broken stained glass window made a colorful pattern on the floor.  
"You are right. We did come back from that." They seemed to be searching for the right words. "I forgave you because I loved you Eddie. I've found that I'm able to forgive almost any horrible thing that happens to me. That's how I am but Eddie this is so so much worse than all of that."

"How? What's changed?" 

Now their anger was starting to show through. "I have never once lied to you!" They hissed then seemed to rein in their emotions. "You thought I made up lies to keep you from leaving me. You used my mindless body as an attack dog. You thought I raped your wife." They said softly as they reached out and took Eddie's much larger hand in their own.

"I thought it couldnt get much worse than that but then it did. You left our child in danger. You abandoned him when he needed you most. I know I don't have the best record for protecting my children but you," It sounded like they choked back a sob "you were supposed to be better. You promised him you would be." 

Eddie remembered making that promise. Holding the newborn symbiote against his chest swearing to it with all the love in his heart that he was going to be better, better than Carl.

The symbiote continued "He nearly died while begging for his father to come save him and that is the one thing I cannot forgive. That is why I am leaving you Eddie." They let go of his hand and started to turn away before he caught their arm.

"Darling I'm sorry..it's just..I haven't been thinking right. I was so scared with Knull coming and Carnage after me and Dylan I didn't know what else to do. I'm not myself." 

He felt desperate now knowing how serious it was. They had left before but this time...this time had an air of finality to it.  
Gently shaking off his hand they looked at him again. 

"Now who's making things up? You know you did this Eddie. Not Knull, not Carnage, you Eddie Brock." For a moment he thought he saw what may have been a semblance of tears in their eyes. "I don't know who you are anymore Eddie. I can't recognize this man you've become. All I know is you aren't the man I married and you certainly aren't the man I loved. It's over."

Now he was sure those were symbiotic tears trickling down their face. They mirrored the wetness running into his own beard. He felt hollowed out hearing those same words that Anne had used when she had left him. Why did he keep changing in ways that hurt those he loved, he wondered. The symbiote stretched their maw into a sad smile and reached up to kiss him one last time. He wanted to grab them, promise he would be better and never let them go, but he couldn't. They wouldn't believe him and his promises meant nothing.

As they pulled away he could feel tiny cuts on his lips from their teeth, any time before those cuts would've been healed instantly but no more. He felt unmoored as the symbiote patted his chest gently and walked towards the ship. Stopping to pick up a final containment chamber that held a small red symbiote they glanced back at him. "Goodbye Eddie Brock. Have a nice life." They said and then walked up the ramp and into the ship. 

Eddie took a shaky breath. This couldn't be real it had to be a lingering trick of Knull's. Desperately looking for anything that might help him he saw Sleeper making his way towards the ship. He must have left the church to reclaim Tel-Kar while Eddie was talking to his parent as he was humanoid once again and had a normal cat on his shoulders. Eddie ran to catch up to him before he entered the ship.

"Sleeper wait!" He said grabbing his arm. Sleeper stopped moving and stood as if he were frozen. Eddie stammered for something to say but Sleeper beat him to it. 

"Get away from me." He said with a coldness that nearly stopped Eddie's heart. 

"Sleeper I understand you're upset but I'm sorry. You have to understand none of us could take the chance of letting you in. If Knull got control of you in that bunker we all would've died."

"Oh I understand perfectly." He said with the same coldness but now there was a hint of something else in his voice. It sounded like something between rage and heart broken grief. 

"Then why are you both leaving? Please explain it to me Sleeper. Your parent and I can work things out and you're my son I lo..." he was cut off as Sleeper whipped his head around to stare down at him.

"Do not lie to me." He spat and jerked away from Eddie. Taking a few steps away he spoke again. "You are not my father! My father was not a coward like you he would have sooner been locked out of that bunker himself than leave me to die." The careful control Sleeper had on his emotions cracked and the grief became obvious as he continued. 

"My father would have come for me. He would have saved me no matter the danger to himself. He would have heard me screaming for him! He would not have slammed that door in my face...unless he did not care." Sleeper's shoulders shook and the cat jumped down to scurry into the ship where his parent was watching. "I know how much my father loved me so for him to not be there for me he must be dead." He finished quietly and looked down at the floor. 

Eddie walked slowly in front of Sleeper to see his face. He was surprised by the sight of human tears rolling down the young symbiote's face and into the holes in his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sleeper." He whispered. "I'm so sorry but I'm here now. I'm not dead." 

Sleeper looked up at his words "You are to me." 

Eddie staggered back as if he'd been hit. "Sleeper!" He gasped.

Now it was the rage that took over "I am not your son isn't that what you want to hear! You made it apparent that's what you think of me! I was only good enough when you didn't know you had a human son, a "real" son!!" Sleeper pointed angrily towards where Dylan and Normie were still watching. "There he is, the one you love the most!! The one that looks like you, and talks like you and isn't half malicious parasite!!" He shouted. 

Turning away from Eddie he stormed up the ramp of the ship. He paused at the top and seemed to deflate as his anger dissipated as quickly as it had come only to be replaced by the ache of sadness again. "I would rather have a dead father than a father that stopped loving me for things I can't control." 

He looked back at where Eddie stood frozen in place. "Go then. Be a good father to him I know you are capable of it. He is a good child he deserves to be loved. I hope our paths never cross again." He stepped inside and started to close the hatch. Just before it sealed Eddie heard Sleeper's faint final words to him

"Goodbye...Father." 

As the ship's engines powered up Dylan ran over and hugged Eddie, possibly feeling as though what had happened was his fault. Eddie could vaguely make out Sleeper and his parent through the main viewport and knew that this was likely the last he would ever see of them both. The ship lifted off and rose into the atmosphere and as Eddie's heart broke he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
\---  
It didn't take long for Earth to practically vanish behind them. The symbiote couldn't believe they had finally done it, they had left Eddie for good. They were currently in the small bunk area of the ship trying to distract themself from the hollowness they felt by checking on their children. Lasher, Riot, Phage and Agony were all in one containment tube huddled together. They were still frightened by the entire ordeal but their parent hoped they would calm down soon and relax.

Scream was in her own tube next to her siblings, it had been so long since she had seen them along with her first host having killed all of theirs that Sleeper had thought it best to contain her alone for now. She was sleeping now which they thought was good so they left her alone.

Then they came to the one that most worried them. The final tube contained all that was left of Red in the world. From what they had been able to peice together a small part of her had been revived when Grendel infected Norman Osborn. She had survived when her parent killed Osborn and Sleeper had recovered her from the corpse. She was so small and afraid, they could hear her quietly calling out for Cletus and it broke her parents heart. They would tell her what happened, one day after she had recovered and grown strong again. They just hoped she could forgive them.

Leaving Sleeper's new cat to curl around the tubes they walked to the cockpit to check on their youngest. "Sleeper?" They said as they entered.

He didn't turn to face them "Yes parent?" 

"Are you alright?" They asked taking a seat next to him. 

He was silent for a minute as he engaged the auto pilot, where they were headed the symbiote did not know nor did they care. 

"No. I am not." He said and he started to cry. The sound of it only added to the ache they felt in their core and they pulled him close. He rested his head on their shoulder and cried, not even caring that he sounded exactly his age. Their own form of tears joined his as they let the pain of the past few months truly settle in their mind.

After a while Sleeper choked out "Some birthday. Instead of getting a gift I lose my father and nearly die." The symbiote remembered now, that very day marked exactly a year since Sleeper's birth. The stark differences between then and now only made their grief worsen.

"I am so sorry Sleeper." They tried to think of anything that would comfort their heartbroken child but it was a struggle. Finally they settled on what they had done before he was even born. 

They started to hum an all too familiar tune that had once done the trick even if now it was bittersweet. Eventually they sense Sleeper giving in to rest and finished their song but with a small change to the final lines.

Looking sorrowfully at the tiny speck that was Earth they sang "Now it's all we are...two strangers in the night."


End file.
